He Wasn't
by Ketsueki no Kuki
Summary: "It's not like I would lose it. I have no one to bet against. You guys think the same thing, right?""Tobi especially thinks so! Saku-chan is too good for any man but Tobi!" And they all pulled in for a group hug- it was nice until they got gropey. AkaSaku


He wasn't

One-shot.

Anti-SasuSaku

AkaSaku

Song: He Wasn't

by Avril lavigne.

Inspiration: …Not. Sure… oh well.

* * *

><p>"There's not much going on today." Sakura complained tiredly to her friends as she lay upside-down on her soft, cherry blossom comforter covered bed, her feet resting against the pillows and her head hanging off the edge while she stared at her tv.<p>

"I'm really bored, it's getting late." The beautiful pinkette sighed, running a hand through her pink locks that fell off the bed. It was nine at night, and her friends from a gang called Akatsuki surrounded her, knowing she was very upset. She had been dating one of her friends younger brother for six weeks now, and they had only seen each other in the halls at school for the past three weeks. He was ignoring her, obviously, but the pinkette wouldn't admit it- too stuck on the idea that her crush of eight years had finally asked her out and become her boyfriend.

"Monday's coming; the day I hate." She stretched her arms out, turning her attention from the TV which was playing a recorded episode of Ghost Adventures, to look at her group of mostly uncivilized friends. They were all guys, and most of them sat shirtless- a sight many girls would pay their lives and all their money to see- but such a sight was regular to the emerald eyed girl.

"I'm just sitting on the bed alone, staring at the phone." She sighed again, deeper this time, and closed her eyes. Sure, she wasn't alone, but in a way she kind of was. Sakura was the only girl in her group and thus, the only one with a boyfriend. Unless Deidara and Sasori actually have gone gay- like the rumors have been saying. The clock ticked to nine thirty without a word from the bunch of men on her carpet.

"This is when I start to bite my nails." Sakura spoke, lightly nibbling on her thumbnail even though she knew she shouldn't. The waiting was killing her, all she needed was a text, or a message, or a letter, or SOMETHING! But no. Sasuke Uchiha, younger brother of Itachi Uchiha- whom was currently lying shirtless on the carpeted floor of Sakura's bedroom- was a stubborn asshole, player, womanizer, man-whore, and everything else one could possibly think of to describe such a vile creature.

"I think it's time for me to bail." Heads quickly turned to her, some with exasperated expressions on their faces, others remaining as impassive as usual. A silver haired man spoke up, being the first of the men to speak for a while, "Damn _fuckin' _straight it is!" he shouted. Others spoke their agreement with him.

"Gee, Hidan. You're such a supporter." Sakura snorted, sarcasm evident in her tone as she sat up right, her legs now falling at the foot of the bed.

"He wasn't wanted what I wanted- what I thought, no. He wasn't what I wanted- what I'm looking for." Another sigh came from the frustrated emerald eyed girl and she stood up from her bed.

"He never made me feel special." She whined, pouting before finding her way onto the floor with her guy friends.

"It's my foolish little brother, Sakura. What did you expect?" Itachi asked, his onyx eyes staring at her and examining her perplexed expression.

"I know my nephew just as well as the next guy," Madara Uchiha, uncle of Itachi and Sasuke, slung his arm around the female's shoulder in a comforting gesture, "and he's an asshole." Madara stated bluntly, looking the pinkette dead on in the eyes- such seriousness that would have caused her to laugh had the situation been different.

"Honestly," Pein spoke up- not incredibly rare, but special- from his spot across from the girl, "it's not much of a loss." He said and the others agreed with him.

(I take suggestions for one-shots. I'm just that bored right now)

"Fuck, Sakura! If you don't cheer up this goddamned instant I will fucking kill the Uchiha bastard!" Hidan shouted, leaning forth on his hands, a growl threatening to erupt from his throat.

"Yeah, un! We'll bomb the pansy-chicken-ass, un!" Deidara Iwa threw a fist up in the air, a feral grin on his face at the thought of putting explosives in said duck-butts food and having the black haired boy blow up into little pieces.

"Art is eternal, you nitwit." Sasori said, expression ever so life-less. He had the appearance of a druggie, though he was anything but. With just his own statement, he started a new argument between himself and the blonde female-looking man.

"Fifty bucks say he was never good enough for you in the first place." A gasp was heard as this was spoken by a tan man with many stitches.

"Kakuzu," Kisame's mouth was open wide in shock for a while until he could continue speaking, "did you just bet fifty bucks that you could lose?" the blue skinned man asked.

"I wouldn't lose it," Kakuzu said, wrapping his arm around Sakura's waist- having been sitting on her other side, "I'm confident."

Sakura looked up at the tan man, a smile forming on her face.

"Besides," Kakuzu spoke again, "it's not like I would lose it. I have no one to bet against. You guys all think the same thing, right?" Everyone nodded, even Zetsu.

"Tobi especially thinks so! Saku-chan is too good for any man but Tobi!" A boy with an eye patch jumped up and rammed into Sakura, knocking her back and forcing Madara and Kakuzu to release their grip on her, as he buried his head into he breasts.

"Tobi…" eight men growled, deathly auras emanating off them as they stared down at the- surprisingly- second eldest Uchiha.

Giggles could be heard from under the eye-patched man and within seconds those giggles burst into full-blown laughter that seemed to be coming from the previously frustrated pinkette.

The guys pulled Tobi off her and she sat up, still laughing.

"Thanks guys," She spoke once her laughter calmed a bit, looking at all of them. "I needed that."

"But Sasuke… guess he just wasn't what I wanted."

And with that, they all broke into grins and pulled each other- some unwillingly forced- into a group hug.

Yep- they were some pretty damn good friends, until they get gropey.

Good friends, but perverts.

-90-90-

I CANNOT WAIT TILL FRIDAY! Yeah, this was some pretty pointless shit. Hope you were at least not-so-bored for a few minutes. Review if you want another. I take suggestions.


End file.
